Garrick
Garrick (translated Geriba in the Japanese version) is an enemy boss character in Fire Emblem Awakening and an enemy Mirage in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Profile ''Fire Emblem Awakening Appears in the prologue chapter. The leader of the Plegian Bandits. He is a violent and cruel man. Garrick leads a small group of Plegian Bandits to destroy and raid Southtown. He is a part of Plegia's plan to instigate a war between them and Ylisse. However, the Shepherds arrive and defeat the bandits. He shares his portrait with Roddick, Nombry, and Zanth. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE He appears as an enemy Mirage at the beginning of the game, where he possesses Teru Gojyuin's body. Garrick is the game's first boss, appearing before Itsuki Aoi just after he becomes a Mirage Master. He is wild and destructive, and proud of his immense power. He wields a giant axe-like weapon. Garrick is redesigned as four eyed animated suit of armor wearing a cape. Teru's head, discolored by his possession, protrudes from the top of Garrick's helmet. Garrick later appears in Illusory Dolhr, revived by the Shadow Dragon, but in the second encounter is not in possession of Teru. In-Game Fire Emblem Awakening Boss Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Overview Garrick is trivial on Normal Mode, but on higher difficulties, Garrick possesses the Gamble Skill. This gives him a chance of landing critical blows, and on Lunatic Mode and above such a hit will be surely fatal to Robin or Chrom. This is exceedingly painful on Lunatic and Lunatic+ Mode, where getting good level ups for Robin is almost necessary, and where defeat could force the player to start the arduous process of hunting for good level-ups over. Garrick's critical chance can be nullified if players recall that units gain Critical Evasion if flanked by enough supporting units. Pair Chrom with Robin, then place Lissa and Frederick (separated from one another) just outside of Garrick's attacking range, and place Robin between them. If done correctly, Garrick should have a 0 critical chance on Robin. From there, the player can slowly but surely whittle Garrick down to 0 HP, making sure to heal Robin if and when the need arises. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Prologue= Cleave Wrong answers'll hurt You got three choice! |items=Soronous Baritone }} |-|Chapter 6= Piercing Blade Mabufudyne }} Quote Etymology The name Garrick comes from a surname which was originally derived from a given name meaning "spear power" from Germanic ger (spear) and ric (power). Trivia *The first time Garrick made his appearance, in a US Nintendo Direct, his name was 'Grendel'. This was changed, as the European Nintendo direct that aired fairly soon afterwards had his name shown as 'Garrick'. The official US website for the game never had Grendel at all. It is most likely that the name was changed very late in the making of the promotional material. Exactly why is not known. Gallery File:Garrick.jpg|Concept art of Garrick. File:Ibunroku Garrick.png|Artwork of Garrick from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters